All Alices and a Side Effect
by ani-hime000
Summary: Mikan Sakura, only 16 years old and able to control the gift of having each and every single alice known to man. But, there's a side effect due to her many alices, it's called Black Alice. Mikan goes to Gauken Alice to find a way to lift that side effect.
1. Arrival,Revealed,and A Reunion

All Alices and a Side Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 16-year-old girl who has been born with all of the alices. She has been training to perfect her alice since she was born. But, due to having so many alices she has one little (more like BIG) side effect. Now she is on her way to Gakuen Alice to find a way to fix that side effect _Black Alice_

Chapter One: The Arrival

A 16-year-old brunette with chocolaty brown eyes stood in front of the large gates of Gakuen Alice.

"Neh Persona, are you sure we're here at the write time?" Mikan asked getting impatient

"Hai, Narumi should be here by now" Persona said emotionless

"LA LALAAAA" The 2 heard out of now where '_What the hell?_' They both thought in unison

"You're late" Mikan said angrily '_When did she change' _Persona thought Mikan: "Oh and do you have a problem with me changing"

Persona: N-no-not at all!

Narumi: I-I'm still here!

Mikan: So this if the famous kuroneko that your always talking about_ smirk_

Persona: Hai

They were both looking at the boy Narumi was carrying over his shoulder.

Mikan then collapsed into Persona's arms.

The 2 adults took them into the school and placed them on a couch. Mikan was the first to awake.

She went over to the boy who was sleeping on the couch across from hers. She walked up to him trying to remember where she has seen this boy.

The kuroneko jumped up in shock.

He then pushed Mikan down in a position where she couldn't move. He kept asking her who she was but she was to scared to answer (she was too shocked wayyy to shock even though she's a master at fighting) so she was to scared to use her alice also

Finally she changes into black Mikan (ill call it that instead of calling it black alice). She somehow managed to get her knee up and kick kuroneko off of her. "I'm none of your business" she said smirking. The two then heard an angry teacher screaming "NARUMI!!!'

The teachers found their way into the room to see Mikan and kuroneko fighting.

CRASH they turned to see what the noise came from.

There was a window shattered into 100 pieces I think.

There was a blonde haired boy with a giant hawk behind him.

Kuroneko ran towards him then they both flew off on the giant hawks back. Mikan then collapsed. Narumi ran to her.

"Daijobu?" Narumi asked worriedly "Hai" she said then smiled really cutely.

Narumi turned into chibi form hugging her and saying "KAIWIIIIIIII!!!!" Mikan hugged him back.

They both completely forgot about the other teacher in the room. "Neh Narumi" he said "Yes Misa.."

Narumi realized that the teacher that was chasing him was still in the room.

Narumi picked Mikan up bridal style and ran the the class room in less then 5 minutes and the class room was on the other side of the building!

Any way Narumi told Mikan to wait outside while he tells the class the news. "Classssss, we have a new studentttt" Narumi sang. "Come in Mikan." She came in (she was already in her uniform) and introduced herself

"Ohayou minna, I'm Mikan Sakura" She said then smiled really cute again Narumi picked on someone to ask her a question

"What star ranking is she?" "She's a special star"

Narumi replied picking on another student. "What's your alice?" They asked "M-m-my a-alice?" "yea" was all they said

Mikan didn't know what to do then started panicking.

Due to that she turned into Black Mikan (that's what I'll call her side effect for now).

"My alice huh, I have ALL of the alices" Mikan said smirking and emphasizing the word all.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LIAR!!" shouted a certain green haired girl (yep it's Sumire Shouda a.k.a. permy).

"Shut up, Permy your making my ears bleed!!" Mikan said coldly while a raven haired boy smirked at the sight thinking _'this is goin to be hilarious'_

"I'll even demonstrate for you"

Mikan lifted permy into the air then jumped in to the air herself.

Permy: _'I know ill use my alice then attack her muahaha'_

Mikan: "oh, so your gonna use your alice now I'm soooo scared" she said sarcastically

Mikan had read her mind and kept on nullifying permy's alice

Mikan: Give up permy your never gonna win and I'm just gonna keep nullifying it! _Smirk smirk_

------Permy's POV---------

'Holy crap damnit what the hell am I gonna do' I thought

'I know ill scream muahaha that will work'

3.2.1 "KKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"GAHH MY FREAKIN EARS" I heard Mikan yell

Before I knew it I was dropped onto the floor

It hurt so much I started crying and ran out of the classroom

'ill get her yea I will get her good muahahhaha'

I went to go think of an evil plan

--------Mikan's POV------

Everyone one was still in shock except 3 people (yea its Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume) I couldn't see their faces but I knew I was feeling tired. Then everything went black.

--------Normal POV------

Narumi ran over to Mikan to see what happened, He saw that she collapsed so he picked her up bridal style and lied her down on one of the chairs.

"Class I guess you want an explanation" Narumi asked them. They all just nodded.

------Narumi's POV--------

I began telling them everything.

"Minna, it is true that Mikan does have all the alices. But, that person you just saw was not Mikan; It was Mikan's twin sister Misha who also had an alice.

Misha had the transfer alice. When she heard that Mikan was going to die because of a weak body, Misha then transferred her life in to Mikan. Now Misha's life is now in Mikan.

So, now whenever Mikan doesn't know what to do Misha comes out and takes over. After that Mikan collapses and wakes up a few minu-----"

-------Normal POV----

Before Narumi could finish everyone heard a scream.

Alarmed they looked to see where the noise came from. They all ended up looking at a gasping Mikan.

"Na-Naru-Narumi y-you told them" Mikan said shocked

The secret that she has been keeping for so many and only few people knowing has finally been revealed.

"KYYAAA NOW WE'RE ALL IN DANGER AND NO ONE WILL LIKE MEEEEEE"said a chibi Mikan crying water falls

'So, it really is her and what the hell did she mean by were in danger?' Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka thought in unison

When Mikan finally stopped crying she went up to the front of the class "Ano, minna please don't think bad of me."

Then smiled a really cute and apologetic smile.

Then most of the boys in the class started saying things like "Anything for you hime" "of course Mikan-hime!!" The girls started giving her jealous looks

Finally, Narumi told everyone to settle down which they did.

The two class reps came up to her. "Hi Mikan-chan, I'm Yuu Tobita and this is H…." Before he could finish, Mikan shouted her name. "HOTARU IMAIIII" and tried to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru had shot Mikan with her baka gun. "The Baka Gun When aimed at a baka, it discharges a powerful punch like an air gun.

The counterpart for this is the Baka Cannon, twice as powerful as the gun. Running cheep for only 1,500 rabbits. Get 'em while there hot" Hotaru said to an unknown audience.

Everyone sweat dropped in confusion. Hotaru ended up shooting every one who did.

Hotaru then turned to Narumi. "Yes, we have already met, we were child hood friends and if you dare ask any questions you know what" Hotaru said pointing her baka gun at Narumi's head.

"oh well, Mikan you need a place to sit and a partner" Narumi sang. Narumi pointed to a see next to a boy with his feet on his desk and a manga covering his face.

"That's your desk and your partner will be Natsume Hyuga. "Class Free Period Adieu" Narumi said then left the room.

Mikan tried to remember the name, when she finally did she ran over to Natsume and whacked the manga off his face. The class watched in silence. Natsume jumped up in shock, he looked in front of him to see Mikan.

All of a sudden Mikan jumped on Natsume hugging him. Surprisingly he hugged Mikan back!!(KAIWIIIII I LUV NXM!!! Also Natsume is a bit occ in this)

Also, at that time Permy had walked in to see them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY NATSUME YOU OLD HAG!?!?!??" Permy shouted

"Since when I become yours and don't call my fiancé a hag ugly!" Natsume said coldly.

Permy: FIANCEE!! WHAT THE HELL DID A STUPID BAKA LIKE YOU DO TO NATSUME.

Mikan: Who are you?

Permy: I'm Per—I mean Sumire Shouda BAKA

Mikan: I did nothing to my boyfri--- I mean fiancé

Natsume: ohhh so I'm only your fiancé and nothing else

Mikan: Shut up You know I love you

Permy: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

Natsume: Shut up hag

Koko: Ohhhh So what happened to Mr. ColdandEvil

Natsume: KOKO I have something for you (holds up fire)

Koko: I'll shut up now hehehe

"Moh Natsume, where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked totally ignoring permy "Over there" Natsume said pointing to a blushing Ruka.

"RUKA-PYON!!" Mikan yelled and jumped on Ruka to give him a hug. "So how's the engagement with Hotaru goin?"

"Fine" Ruka said blushing at Hotaru's name.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru: "So you're still blushing when you hear my name"

Ruka: … blushblush

Hotaru: Admit it you are so in love with me smirk

Ruka: So is there a problem with that

Hotaru: Not at all but you are still in love with

Ruka: Does that mean you don't love me

Hotaru: (Holds up embarrassing picture of Ruka in his teddy bear pajamas)

Ruka: HOTARUUUUUU!!!!!

Hotaru runs away holding Ruka's picture up on her duck scooter.

And of course Ruka run after her on a rhino's back (where did he get tht?)

The class was still looking at Mikan and Natsume in shock. Silence… Finally Natsume broke the silence first. "Come on ojou let's go to Central City" Natsume said

"NATSUME!!!! I AM 16 SO STOP CALLING ME LITTLE GIRL. BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!" Natsume just ignored her and started dragging her out the door

"Hold on, Natsume come here" Mikan asked Mikan put her hand on Natsume's head, using one of her alices she went through Natsume's memories to see what Central city is.

"SUGOIII" Mikan shouted. She smiled but it turned into a frown instantly. "Natsume, you're the kuroneko going on missions aren't you?" Mikan said sadly "Hai" Natsume said, his bangs were covering his face.

-----Flashback of 10 years ago-----

"_NATSUME, PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!!!" 6-year- old Mikan shouted to a black limo_

"_I WILL COME BACK, I PROMISE" 6-year-old Natsume shouted back to the little Mikan_

'_I will come back Mikan wait for me' Natsume thought_

_---Back to Mikan…---_

"I still remember when you left with Hotaru to go to Gakuen Alice. You left me and my mom I mean sensei" Mikan said with watery eyes

"Mikan, I'm sorry, Pers--- Someone forced us to go. He said he would hurt you. " Natsume said still looking down

Mikan: Wait, do you mean Persona?

Natsume: yea, WAIT! How do you know him?

Mikan: you mean my servant Persona:

Natsume: servant

Mikan: After you left my mom made Persona teach me how to control my alices. Now that I do, I'm A LOT stronger then him.

Natsume: …

Mikan: Watch

Mikan snapped her fingers and instantly Persona appeared before them. "You called me Mikan-sama." Persona said kneeling down

"haha you lost to a little girl" Natsume said smirking

"Mikan-sama you told him" Persona said quickly

"yea, Persona I want to go on missions with Natsume!" Mikan said (more like shouted) "But, Mika--" Persona was cut of by Mikan

"NO BUTS!! MIKAN SAID SHE WANTED TO GO ON MISSIONS WITH NATSUME AND SHE WILL AND YES I AM MISHA. ONE MORE THING, SAY ANYTHING AND DIE! LEAVE MY SITE! NOW!!!" Persona left instantly.

Mikan fainted right after he left. She landed in Natsume's arms. Natsume carried her bridal style to his room and put her on his bed. He then got up to make some dinner (OMG HE KNOWS HOW TO COOK OCC). Mikan woke up 15 minutes later and dinner was ready (tht was fast!). "Arigato Natsume!" She said as she sat down next to him. Her plate was already in front of her. "Thanks for the food!"

She began shoving food in her mouth

"No pigs allowed" Natsume said taking her plate away from her

"NATSUMEEEEE"

"Just kidding" Natsume put her plate down

-----Permy's POV-----

'now about that diabolical plan' laughs evily

Sry minna but updatin will be slow but ill try to make the chapters longer ok? Any ways please review


	2. Permy's Mistake With a Surprise Ending

All Alices and a Side Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!

Chapter 2: Permy's Mistake and a Surprise Ending

_-----Flashback-----_

_-----Permy's POV-----_

'_Now about that diabolical plan' laughs evilly_

----Still permy's POV----

I started walking towards Nonoko's Room. I knew she had the chemistry alice so I went to look for a love potion.

Wait! What about the lock?

Whatever, I'll figure it out when I get there.

10 Minutes later

'Why the hell did it take so freaking long?' I thought

Crap the lock.

I turned the door knob as I ran to push the door open.

_BANG!!!!_

Damn, the door was already unlocked!

I looked at the clock, everyone was still at lunch and I had about 15 minutes.

I looked around the room till I finally found a box that said "Love Pills"

I read the back of it,

"_This package contains 4 pills, a red one to give to someone to make them fall in love with you, a pink one to reverse the affect of the red one, a blue one that makes you fall in love with someone even more, and a green one to reverse the effect of the blue pill. Drop a pill in a cup of water then have the one you want to have the effect of the pill drink it. Potion will wear of in a whole year or by the reverse pill. Be Cautious with these! Effect will start 15 min. after drunk. _"

"Muahaha these are perfect hehheheheh" I said to myself

I got 2 cups of water ready and put the red pill into one and the blue pill into the other.

I then chugged the now blue drink.

"ha when Natsume drinks this he'll fall in love with me and I'll love him even more muahaha". I said out loud

Then I left the room to walk to MY Natsume.

-----Normal POV----

"Whoever thinks I can't eat this red hot pepper, then you're a moron and watch" Koko

"I doubt you can do that" Natsume said

"Shut up Natsume! YOU CAN DO ITTTTTT!!!" Mikan shouted to him

"okay ready here I go" Koko said sweating a little

Then Koko shoved the pepper into his mouth and swallowed it.

"GAAHHHHH HOT NEED WATER!!!" Koko shouted

Koko was about to reach to his water but Natsume blew everyone's up with his alice (smirk).

"KYAAA Natsume, that was my water" Mikan pouted

"I'll get you another one later okay?" Natsume replied OCCishly

"Fine!" That was all Mikan said

Koko looked Around for water when he saw Permy holding a cup of juice (or he thought).

Koko ran toward her and grabbed the cup out of her hand and drank the potion.

'Oh crap gotta get those reverse pills' Permy reached into her pocket to get them.

But, she couldn't find them so she freaked

"KYAAAAAA WHERE ARE THEY"

Permy ran out of the room to look for them

Everyone stared in silence.

----15 Minutes Later----

"OH MY SUMIRE DARLING WHERE ARE YOU?" Koko shouted through the halls

"I'M OVER HERE MY SWEET KOKO!!" Sumire shouted back to him

"Sumire, I have something I MUST tell you." Koko said dramatically

"Me too" Sumire replied with the back of her hand on her forehead

"_I love you" _they said in unison

They gasped at each others words then took each others hands and skipped down the hall way

'What the hell' Everyone thought in unison

-----To the Sakura Tree----

"Hey Natsume, When our we gonna have our wedding?" Confused Mikan asked

"I don't know. Let's go ask Ruka and Hotaru." Natsume replied

The 2 left as they went looking.

But, before they could get up Hotaru and Ruka popped out of the bushes

"Tomorrow" They said in unison as they came out from the bushes

"WHAT!!?!?!?!" Natsume and Mikan

Sry for the short chapter minna but I'll try to update tomorrow okay

- Ani-hime000


	3. Captured

All Alices and a Side Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 10-year-old girl who has been born with all of the alices. She has been training to perfect her alice since she was born. But, due to having so many alices she has one little (more like BIG) side effect. Now she is on her way to Gakuen Alice to find a way to fix that side effect _Black Alice_

Chapter 3: Wedding Crashers

_----Flash Back----_

_-----To the Sakura Tree----_

"_Hey Natsume, When our we gonna have are wedding?" Confused Mikan asked_

"_I don't know. Let's go ask Ruka and Hotaru." Natsume replied_

_The 2 left as they went looking. _

_But, before they could get up Hotaru and Ruka popped out of the bushes_

"_Tomorrow" They said in unison as they came out from the bushes_

"_WHAT!!?!?!?!" Natsume and Mikan_

----Natsume's POV---

'Crap! I panicked back there'

_-----Flash Back -----_

""_WHAT!!?!?!?!" Natsume and Mikan_

_Natsume then jumped high on a tree as Mikan tried running after him but failed._

_Natsume jumped all the way up to his room._

_----End of Flash Back—_

'I'm gonna take a walk before they find me'

I hoped down to the ground from my balcony.

I could still hear Mikan screaming my name.

I started walking towards the Northern Forest.

About 30 Minutes Later…

CRAP!!! I got freaking lost.

Why the hell did I go in to the freakin forest?!?!?!

I heard footsteps behind me.

I thought I was Mikan so I put my guard down.

I turned around to find that damn Reo.

"Sleep" was all I heard before I collapsed.

I awoke in a dark chamber with 3 guards blocking the entrance.

I tried using my alice on them.

But, it didn't seem to work.

"Damn" I said to my self

One of the guards must have had the Barrier Alice.

So I couldn't use my alice.

I tried getting of only to find my self tied up.

'Crap, I'll have to wait till I can gain some of my energy before I can move fast enough.'

-------Back To Mikan's POV-------

'Was Natsume really that surprised? I wonder if he hates me now. Oh well, I will just send a note to him'

'Natsume, where are you? Can we talk about the wedding thing? Also, this is a telepathic note so talk to me with your thoughts' I thought to Natsume

'Mikan?? Is that you? I've been caught by a man named Reo and a woman named Yuka Azumi.' Natsume said quickly

'M-my m-m-mother did that to y-you?' Mikan said shocked

"YOUR MOM" Natsume accidentally said out loud.

Sry sry n sry for the really really short chapter but here's what's gonna happen in the next chappy: Natsume's gonna find out all and I mean ALL of Mikan's secrets. – Ani-hime000


	4. Brought Back

All Alices and a Side Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 10-year-old girl who has been born with all of the Alice. She has been training to perfect her alice since she was born. But, due to having so many alices she has one little (more like BIG) side effect. Now she is on her way to Gakuen Alice to find a way to fix that side effect Black Alice

WARNING: I've been having fan fiction writers block so my last chappy sucked and this one probably does also another thing is that Natsume will learn Mikan secrets slowly in every other chapter because learning them all in one is boring

Chapter 4: Secret #1

_-----Flash Back----_

_Is that you? I've been caught by a man named Reo and a woman named Yuka Azumi.' Natsume said quickly_

'_M-my m-m-mother did that to y-you?' Mikan said shocked_

"_YOUR MOM" Natsume accidentally said out loud._

"Damn, this is going to suck!" Natsume thought

Out of nowhere Mikan appeared.

"What the hell?!?!" Everyone said in unison

Mikan sweat dropped, "Yeahhhhh, I'm just gonna take Natsume and go"

"HOLD IT!!" Said a voice out of nowhere

"MOM!!" Mikan shouted to her

"Heh?" She said

"Who would want to have a stupid little girl as a child?" The women said

Mikan hearing her own mom say that collapsed to the floor crying

"Crying isn't gonna get you anywhere little girl" The women said smirking

About a minute later Misha stood up

"Hahhahahaha" Misha who had just stood up fell back on the floor laughing

"So, you're already having senior moments" Misha said smirking

"I don't have a child. Can't you understand at least that" Yuka said (that's the women's name)

"Oh well! It won't be as much fun without seeing a mom's face when their daughter beats the crap out of them." Misha said getting into her fighting stance

"How could a brat like you beat me in fighting and with me Copy/ Steal/ Seal Alice?" Yuka replied somewhat mad at the word 'mom'

"How could an old hag like even fight and how can you win against all MY Alice?" Misha said smirking

Yuka was pissed now, she ran towards Misha trying to kick her in the stomach

Misha dodge easily and hit Yuka in the back making her fall on her face.

"Hahhahahaha, wow! You're such a great fighter" Misha said sarcastically looking surprised.

Yuka was like super SUPER pissed now she tried using all of her best fighting moves and her Alice.

"Its useless ugly, your moves suck and my Alice is better then yours." Misha said coldly

Everyone just stared, they didn't even help Yuka.

"Damn, I'm bored; I'll just end it here" Misha said

Misha ran towards Yuka, touched the middle of her fore head, and then said "sleep" into her ear.

She said it loud enough so only a few guards could hear

Yuka fainted a second later into Misha's arms.

"Hey, little girl this isn't over yet!" another unknown voice said

Misha pissed at the word little girl ran toward the voice and kicked them a place you shouldn't.

"Oh, crap!" Reo said falling to the ground

Natsume who saw that fell to the ground laughing.

Reo's guards just looked

Misha knocked them out one by one for fun.

"This is NOT over!!!" Reo said barley breathing

"Shut up you retard, you know you won't win" said Misha coldly

"Come on you baka let's go" Misha said to Natsume

Misha grabbed Yuka's and Natsume's arms then teleported them to the academy office.

When they got there Misha whispered something into Natsume's ears.

'I won't." Natsume said before Misha passed out in Natsume's arms. Natsume put Mikan on the couch in front of them, and then put Yuka on the other couch.

Natsume then took out his cell phone and called Persona.

"The set up worked, I'm in the academy now" Natsume said then hung up.

A few minutes later Mikan woke up.

Before Natsume could say anything Mikan shouted "Misha!!!!"

'What' Misha said in Mikan's mind

"DON'T WHAT ME YOU ALMOST KILLED MOM!!!" Mikan said

'MOM WAS BEING FREAKIN CONTROLED BY REO YOU BAKA!!! BESIDES SHE'S NOT GONNA REMEMBER THIS ANYWAY!!!!!'

"KYAAAAA, MY HEAD HURTS NOW!!!"

'JUST SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN TO NATSUME BEFORE HE REALLY THINKS YOU'RE AN BAKA LIKE I DO'

"FINE, I will and I am NOT a baka"

Mikan turned to the confused Natsume "me and Misha can talk to each other"

"Oh" That was all Natsume said

A couple seconds later Narumi Walked into the room

"MIKAN, MY DAUGTER ARE YOU OKAY!!!!!!" Narumi shouted while hugging Mikan

"Hai Hai, I'm fine" Mikan said hugging Naru

Natsume sweat dropped at the sight

Narumi let go of Mikan to see Natsume

"OH MY GOD MY LITTLE KURONEKO GOT CAPTURESD!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Narumi said trying to hug Natsume

Natsume moved at the last second leaving Narumi to fall on his face

Narumi got up to find himself facing Yuka

"Yuka?" Narumi said shocked

Yuka woke up at the sound of her name.

"Heh, NARUMI long time no see!" Yuka said hugging Narumi

When she finally stopped she looked around to see Natsume.

"KYYYYAAAA NATUMSE, YOU'VE GOTTEN SOOOOO BIG!!!!!" Yuka said jumping onto Natsume

While she was hugging him she looked over his shoulder to see Mikan.

Yuka literally jumped over Natsume to hug Mikan.

"M-m-mom I can't breathe!!" said Mikan gasping for air

"Huh, oh sorry" replied Yuka sweat dropping letting go of Mikan

Mikan began taking deep breathes

"Oh, that some how reminds me. Natsume I can't believe you forgot Yuka Azumi is my mom when you were at the AAO" Mikan said turning to Natsume

Natsume knew something bad was going to happen now.

"AAO? WAIT, Natsume you forgot who I am after I took care of you when you where little?"

"Natsume, I think you should run!" Mikan said to Natsume

Natsume quickly ran out of the room. Yuka chasing behind him.

All of the students in the hall sweat dropped,

Same with Narumi and Mikan.

--------Natsume and Yuka---------

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU CRAZY OLD LADY" Natsume shouted Yuka who was behind him.

"OH SO I'M OLD AND CRAZY NOW" Said a pissed of Yuka

Natsume then saw Persona; he ran towards him and went around him.

Doing so left Yuka to crash into Persona

BOOM!!

Natsume's plan worked.

Natsume kept on running till he got to his room.

Back to Persona and Yuka….

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD PERSONA YOU STILL WEAR THOSE EMO CLOTHES???? COME ON WE ARE GOING… SHOPPING!!!" said Yuka totally forgetting about Natsume.

Yuka started dragging Persona to Central City

----TO Mikan (dramatic music plays) ----

"that was awkward" Mikan said to herself

"I'm gonna go to the Sakura tree" Mikan said still talking to herself

Mikan got to the Sakura tree unaware if Natsume who was sleeping on the top branch

She hopped up to the top branch

"oomph" Natsume grunted

"get off me polka dots" Natsume said crankily

"polka do-OH MY GOD" Mikan looked down to see her skirt up

"Natsume YOU PERVERTTTTT!!!!!" Mikan shouted pushing Natsume off of the tree

Only to look down and find that the tree was higher then Mikan thought and Natsume wouldn't be able to land on his feet.

"NOOOOO NATSUMEEEEEEE" Mikan shouted to the falling Natsume

Natsume braced himself as he was about to hit the ground

But at the last second…

Cliff hanger I no bad chapter I no writers block I have it

Here something to keep you from getting bored for another 10 seconds:

with a stop light, green means go, yellow means slow, and red means stop. But, with a banana it is very different, yellow means go, green means whoa slow down, and red means where the hell did you get a red banana?!?!?!


	5. I CAN WHAT!

All Alices and a Side Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 16-year-old girl who has been born with all of the alices. She has been training to perfect her alice since she was born. But, due to having so many alices she has one little (more like BIG) side effect. Now she is on her way to Gakuen Alice to find a way to fix that side effect _Black Alice_

Chapter 5: I CAN WHAT!!!!!

"_NOOOOO NATSUMEEEEEEE" Mikan shouted to the falling Natsume_

_Natsume braced himself as he was about to hit the ground_

_But at the last second… _

Author NOTE!!!!! URGENT:

I made two different beginnings, they are both number and they just go on you'll see when you get to a line that's where it end then just read on normally. Also, never mind WAIT I remembered, Mikan discovers what she can do whether you choose beginnings 1 or 2.

1. A big bubble caught Natsume!!! Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

Mikan accidentally leaned to far forward causing her to fall. Out of nowhere another big blue bubble caught Mikan then instantly took Mikan to wear Natsume was.

Natsume tried burning the bubbly but that didn't seem to work, it somehow nullified his powers. "What the hell?!?!?!?" Natsume shouted about to jump off when he noticed that the bubble was rising from the ground. Natsume caught his balance. Mikan's bubble followed Natsume's, when they were way above the trees Mikan's and Natsume's bubbles join together.

That's when Mikan broke the silence. "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" shouted Mikan hugging Natsume. Without thinking Natsume just pushed her off. "Before we do anything we have to figure out how the hell to get off this bubble!!!!!" Natsume said in his usually serious tone. Mikan nodded in agreement.

Natsume looked around to see if he could find anything when he suddenly sat up and went into a thinking pose. Mikan tried reading his expression but couldn't seem to decode it. She was going to try reading his mind but when she did something nullified her own actions.

"Mikan, think of being with Narumi now." Natsume shouted at Mikan. "okay and why would that help?" Mikan questioned. "JUST DO IT!!!" Natsume shouted. Mikan backed up a little then did it. She closed her eyes and imagined the thought of being in her room.

The bubble suddenly moved making Mikan and Natsume to fall back a little. The two of them just looked to see the bubble was moving. After a few minutes they saw Narumi. "NARUMIIIII!!!" Mikan yelled hopping of the bubble when they were close enough to Narumi then jumping to hug him. When Naru looked down he noticed she was crying.

2. Mikan got to the ground before him and was going to try to catch him but something else got in her way. There was what looked like a force field but wasn't. It wrapped itself around Natsume sort of like a cape and he began rising in the air. Mikan jumped for Natsume's hand and grabbed it.

"Mikan use your alice" Natsume yelled. Obediently Mikan then tried using her fly alice but something or someone was blocking it her source of power. "It's not working someone is nullifying" Mikan said worriedly.

Soon the so called force field-like thing was covering Natsume and Mikan completely and was rising even higher till everything below the two looked like ants. "KYAAA I Want Narumi!!!!!" cried Mikan hugging Natsume.

The thing stopped and began aiming for something with blonde hair. When it reached it's destination it stopped and disappeared. Doing so caused Mikan and Natsume to fall. They landed right in front of Narumi.

Naru who saw this rushed over to them. "My daughter and my kuroneko, are you two all right!?!??!!?" Narumi said in his usually voice hugging Mikan. Mikan began to cry out of shock.

(Now just read normally)

"Mikan what's wrong" Narumi said even more worriednessness in his voice. Mikan managed to get out the words bubble, cape, force field, and thing while still crying. Natsume explained to Naru what had happened. Narumi just said he'll discuss it with the other teachers.

"Come on polka dots, we're going to central city." Natsume said casually like nothing had happened

Mikan suddenly remembering the name polka dots shouted at Natsume "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

"What are you going to push me off a tree again?" Natsume said smirking. Mikan suddenly remembered that it was her fault that she pushed him off the tree but it was her that saved him. "Well, I'll just save you again." Mikan said returning the smirk. Natsume laughed at her. The two then left for central city.

-----Permy and Koko----

The couple merrily skipped through the halls, singing the lyrics to their favorite song "I Love You" by Barney I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!

I love you,  
You love me,  
We're best friends like friends should be,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me too

All the students near them back away cautiously thinking that they are both retards.

-------Teacher's Lounge------

Persona: So basically you're saying Mikan was using a magic bubble.

Narumi: yes I am (nods head in chibi form trying to look serious)

Misaki: are you sure it's not just some alice Narumi

Narumi: yes! I'm almost 100 positive

Persona: you know there will be consequences if you're wrong

Head Principal #1: terrible consequences

Head Principal #3: we will have to test her blood

Head Principal #2: if she is ale to use magic she will not be able to attend Gakuen alice anymore

Misaki: why?

Yuka: yes why?

Narumi: Yuka why are you in here.

Yuka: Fine fine I'm going

Yuka walks outside the room then listens in on their conversation

Head Principal #1: Because we has another student who went to Gakuen alice 10 years ago, he was a nice fellow but his magic powers went out of control, doing so he has been trapped away with 5 other students and we cannot allow that to happen again.

Narumi: why don't you train her?

All Principals: it's useless we tried.

Persona: I'll get Mikan

Then Persona left the room instantly.

------ Mikan and Natsume----

"Natsumeeeeee!!!!!! I want to go on that ride!!!!" Mikan shouted pointing to a huge roller coaster.

"fine" Natsume replied.

10 minutes later

It was Mikan and Natsume's turn, they hoped onto the roller coaster.

Persona saw this so he tried jumping for them but he missed them.

5 minutes late

The two got off the roller coaster

"Natsume let's go again!!!" Mikan shouted frantically

When she turned to look at Natsume he was gone.

----Persona----

"haha I got you finally!!" Persona shouted at the figure he grabbed

But before Persona could say anymore he was burned

"damn you Persona you just ruined everything" Natsume shouted before jumping out of Persona's reach then running all the way to Mikan.

"There you are" Misha said before turning around to slap Natsume.

"god damnit Natsume, even if Persona took you, you should've gotten away quicker. You left Mikan worried sick about you, you freakin ---" before Misha could continue she fainted

"crap" Natsume muttered

He knew he couldn't just leave her there because it was Mikan also so he took her to his room and some food ready.

When Mikan awoke she saw a bright light. She was lying on a white bed. She looked around to notice she was in the nurse's office.

----Natsume's POV---

"Polka dots foods ready" I called to where I had put Mikan

"Mikan? Mikan?!?!" when I turned to look she was gone

'Persona' I thought

'If you hurt her I swear I will kick you freakin a!' I thought then without thinking I jumped out the window to go fin Mikan.

Luckily I landed on a branch, I hoped down hoping to see Mikan.

I went on looking.

----Mikan and the nurse--

"Oh it's fine" Mikan smiled

"You sure?" asked the nurse unsure

Mikan nodded

The nurse then stuck a needle into Mikan's arm then took some blood.

Mikan flinched a little but then calmed herself down.

"Okay that's it" said the nurse removing the needle

"'Kay I'm leaving now" waved Mikan as she left the room

"Bye-bye" said the nurse as she left.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Narumi's number.

"She said it was fine, I got the blood" said the nurse

Then she nodded a little then hung up.

---- Yuka---

"La ala la" Yuka sung as she walked around then school

As she walked on she spotted something in the bushes then got really pissed

"PERSONA YOU'RE NOT WEARING THE CLOTHES I BOUGHT YOU!!!!!" Yuka shouted pulling Persona from the bushes

Persona sweat dropped when he saw a death aura surrounding him and Yuka.

Persona quickly shot through the bushes, Yuka was following him.

"AFTER I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH JUST TO BUY YOU CLOTHES YOU JUST FORET ABOUT ME!!!!" Yuka shouted to the figure in front of her

"I'LL WEAR THEM LATER SO LEAVE ALONE CRAZY!!" Persona shouted back realizing he had just called her crazy.

'CRAP!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HER CRAZY!!!' Persona thought

Seconds later Yuka was right next to Persona with a pissed off face.

"You remind me so much of Natsume, are YOU then one who made MY sweet little Natsume the cold-hearted person he is now?" Yuka said suspiciously

"You mean MY cold-hearted kuroneko" Persona said getting angry.

Realizing what he had just did and that Yuka was looking at him he ran close to a tree making Yuka hit.

'Ouch!' Persona thought still running as Natsume did.

------ Hotaru and Ruka---

"Okay, here's your soda, laptop, Amanatsu, and your backpack of secret weapons." Said Ruka panting

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!" Ruka yelled getting up

"You took to long." Hotaru Replied emotionless

Ruka sweat dropped

---Natsume---

'Crap! Where the hell is Mikan?!?!' Natsume that as he ran through central city

Out of nowhere Mikan appears in front of Natsume.

"GAHHHH" Natsume jumped back in surprise

"Ohyasuminasi!" Mikan replied calmly

Out of nowhere Persona appears

"Mikan-sama we have just been in formed that you can use magic and that you will be leaving the academy soon" Persona Said trying to avoid looking at Mikan's eyes

Misha appeared a few seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING????? PERSONA GODAMNIT DO YOU THINK MIKAN WANTS TO HEAR THAT RIGHT AWAY????? IMBECILE I SHOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU NOW FOR MAKING MIKAN SAD!!!!!!!!!" Misha said getting into her fighting stance.

Misha through some hard punches at Persona before collapsing.

Natsume watched in despair, knowing that Mikan will be leaving the academy soon he must be thinking 'OHNO MY DARLING MIKAN WILL BE LEAVING WHATEVER SHALL I DO???'

Just kidding he's thinking 'damnit!'

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! R&R Also tell me if you didn't get the beginning I'll explain it to you

- Ani-hime -


End file.
